Rynagh o'Mordah
670px "Out, damned spot! out, I say!—One: two: why, then, 'tis time to do't.—Hell is murky!—Fie, my lord, fie! a soldier, and afeard? What need we fear who knows it, when none can call our power to account?—Yet who would have thought the old man to have had so much blood in him?" Lady Macbeth Samhaoir: Die siebzehnjährige Priesterin Samhaoir (gesprochen: Sameer) ist das jüngste Kind von Lordkommandant Cathalan Lightblade und glühende Anhängerin des heiligen Lichts und des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges. Bis vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr, war sie Feldscherin in Tyrs Hand und hat während der Belagerung durch die schwarze Feste Acherus dort ausgeharrt. Als sie vor Angst starr und ausgebrannt in ihrer Kammer gefunden wurde, entschied die Ordensführung von Tyrs Hand, sie zu evakuieren und zurück in die Obhut ihres Vaters zu entlassen. Nun, verheiratet mit dem Ritter und Count Dunrik of Eastvale, schlägt Samhaoir ein neues Kapitel in ihrer Geschichte auf - als Countess Samhaoir of Eastvale. Rynagh: Zerfressen vom Schatten und am Ende ihres Widerstandes gegen dessen zersetzende Kräfte, geht Samhaoir den endgültigen Weg aller sterblichen Schattenanhänger - Ihr Leben neigt sich dem Ende zu und der Untod übernimmt die Kontrolle über ihren sterbenden Körper. Allgemeines Fähigkeiten Samhaoir ist eine in Blut und Schweiß ausgebildete Feldscherin. Mehr Fleischerin und Knochenbrecherin, als wirkliche Ärztin. Ihre Weihe zur Priesterin liegt nun einige Zeit zurück und sie hat bis dato kaum irgendwelche Fähigkeiten diesbezüglich gezeigt oder angewendet. Ihre Talente scheinen sich andernorts zu zeigen. Rhetorik und Etikette sind bei Samhaoir stark ausgeprägt, auch wenn ihr das diplomatische Geschick eines Robin von Baskerville abzugehen scheint und sie zu endgültigeren Lösungen neigt. Seit Samhaoir sich mit Strategie und Tatik zu beschäftigen begonnen hat, kommt sie nicht umhin, sich in jede Stabsbesprechung oder jeden Kriegsrat einzumischen und mit ihrem Fachwissen um sich zu werfen. Sehr zum Leidwesen der alten Haudegen und Schlachtrösser, denen die überengagierte Countess gehörig auf die Nerven geht. Unfähig, auch nur einen Lichtzauber zu weben, hat sie sich immer mehr auf den Einsatz mechanischer Waffen verlegt - Pistole, Gewehr, Granaten, Flammenwerfer und jüngst einen veritablen Raketenwerfer. Gerade der Flammenwerfer, scheint ihre besondere Zuneigung gewonnen zu haben... Charakter Die junge Frau ist streng, hart und äußerlich gefühlskalt. Die herrische Samhaoir weiß, was sie will und versucht dies auch mit allen Mitteln zu bewerkstelligen. Ablehnung und Zurückweisung werden von ihr häufig mit bissigen Kommentaren und verletzenden Äußerungen gekontert. Sie ist zudem sehr schnell mit der Waffe bei der Hand und hat nach eigenen Aussagen bereits Flüchtlinge und Deserteure erschossen. Auch wenn sie nun das königliche Blau trägt, ist und bleibt sie eine Fanatikerin, der ihre Ziele über jede Konvention gehen. Aussehen Samhaoir ist im Gegenzug zu ihrem Vater fast winzig. Kaum 160cm groß und als dürr zu bezeichnen. Ihr Blick und ihre Züge sind hart, ihre Augen leer. Ihre Haut wirkt hauchdünn und durchscheinend. Das rotblonde Haar, mit dem sie in Sturmwind ankam, hat sich weiß verfärbt und wurde letztlich von ihr in Gold eingefärbt. Sie trägt fast nur hochgeschlossene Kleider und ihre Finger sind unter Handschuhen verborgen. Seit ihrer Verlobung und anschließenden Heirat mit Dunrik of Eastvale hat sich ihr Auftreten leicht gewandelt. Das Scharlachrot in ihrer Kleidung ist weitestgehend verschwunden und Blautöne herrschen nun vor, die wohl die engere Bindung an das Königreich Sturmwind und das Haus Eastvale symbolisieren sollen. Nach der Schlacht von Tirisfal ist Samhaoir nicht nur ausgesprochen gealtert und wirkt nun eher wie Mitte Dreißig, sondern wurde schlimm entstellt. Eine Explosion zerstörte ihr halbes Gesicht und raubte ihr ein Auge. Zudem ist sie seitdem auf einen Gehstock angewiesen, der ihr hilft, ihr völlig zertrümmertes Knie auszugleichen. Geschichte Lordaeron Über Samhaoir ist nur wenig bekannt. Das sie aus Lordaeron und von der Familie Lightblade abstammt, ist hinlänglich bekannt und offensichtlich. In Herdweiler geboren und aufgewachsen, verliert sie über die Jahre hinweg ihre Mutter und ihre beiden Brüder. Ihren Vater Cathalan kennt und sieht sie kaum. Als jüngstes Kind und Tochter, fallen ihr anfangs weder Erbe noch hochtrabende Aufgaben zu. Schule und Ausbildung langweilen die junge Samhaoir, auch wenn sie Wissen und Studium nicht ablehnt und sich als wahre Leseratte entpuppt. Erst ein alter Freund ihres Vaters, den sie bei einem Abendessen im Heim der Familie kennen lernt und mit ihm über Briefe zu korrespondieren beginnt, weckt ihr Feuer und als sie die Erlaubnis bekommt, bei ihm als Novizin in die Lehre zu gehen, willigt sie dankbar ein und entflieht dem goldenen Käfig ihres Hauses. Tyrs Hand Über ihre Zeit in Tyrs Hand schweigt sie sich weitestgehend aus. Zumindest in der Öffentlichkeit. Ihre leeren Augen und ihr hartes Auftreten in solch jungen Jahren, deuten jedoch darauf hin, dass sie bereits zu viel erlebt und gesehen hat. Nach offiziellen Angaben, ist ihr Mentor in Tyrs Hand ums Leben gekommen, als die Nekropole über Neu-Avalon erschien. Sturmwind Samhaoir hasst Sturmwind. Kein Tag ist seit ihrer Ankunft in Sturmwind vergangen, an dem sie nicht etwas gefunden hätte, worüber sie lästern oder sich anderweitig das Maul hätte zerreissen können. Für sie ist Sturmwind ein einziges großes Sündenbabel, das mit Feuer und Stahl vom Antlitz der Welt getilgt werden sollte. Sie will zurück an die Front, drängt mit Worten zu Kampfmissionen in die nördlichen Länder Azeroths und saugt jede Information, die sie aus Sturmwind und zurück in die Schlacht führen könnte, auf, um sie in einen Schlachtplan oder eine Aufgabe zu verwandeln, die sie der Ordensführung vorlegt. Sie scheint besessen davon zu sein. Der Gebirgspass der Totenwinde Die Wünsche ihres Vaters missachtend, schließt sich Samhaoir den Truppen der Scharlachroten Faust an, die eine Blockade im Gebirgspass der Totenwinde errichten, um die von Schattenanbetern eroberte Feste Nethergarde zu belagern. Operationen Aufgrund ihrer zeitraubenden Studien schafft die junge Priesterin es nicht, sich in die Operation Silberwald und die Dämmerung über Dunkelhain einzubringen und studiert neidisch und neugierig die eingehenden Berichte. Heiraten? Der Ritter Dunrik of Eastvale hält um Samhaoirs Hand an. Das Arrangement zwischen den Häusern Lightblade und Eastvale, soll die diplomatischen Beziehungen zwischen Sturmwind und der Scharlachroten Faust verbessern. Heiraten! Am 29. Juni heiratet Samhaoir Lightblade den Ritter Dunrik of Eastvale. Die Hure der Diplomatie Was als diplomatisches Husarenstück gelten sollte, wird zum Desaster. Zwischen Hochinquisitor von Baskerville und Lady Eastvale kommt es zum offenen Bruch. Verrat, Illoyalität und Hurerei werden der jungen Baronesse vorgeworfen. Samhaoir kontert wenig diplomatisch und bezichtigt die geistliche Führung der Faust der Verblendung und der Ignoranz. Der scharlachrote Wams landet im Staub vor von Baskervilles Füßen. Karriere Seit Ihrem offenen Bruch mit der Scharlachroten Faust und der Verbrüderung mit dem Königreich Sturmwind, scheint Samhaoir, nun Countess of Eastvale, die Karriereleiter zu erklimmen. Aus dem Schatten ihres Vaters getreten, steigt ihr Stern. Einzige Frage bleibt, wann ihr kometenhafter Absturz beginnen wird... Die Schlacht um Tirisfal Als die Truppen der Scharlachroten Faust mit ihren Verbündeten gen Tirisfal ziehen (Der Tirisfal-Faktor), schließt sich Samhaoir diesen im Silberwald an. Seite an Seite steht sie mit ihren Landsleuten, als Welle um Welle der Verlassenen und ihrer Alliierten gegen die Stellungen der Scharlachroten anrennen. Im letzten Scharmützel wird Samhaoir schwer verwundet und büßt nicht nur die Hälfte ihres Gesichtes, sondern auch ein Auge ein. Samhaoirs Verletzungen entpuppen sich letztlich als so schwer, dass sie den Norden verlassen muss, um überhaupt eine Chance auf Heilung zu haben. Das Expeditionskorps Lordaeron Am 04. des Monats brechen die Streitkräfte des Königreichs Sturmwinds und seiner Verbündeten nach Norden auf, um der Bedrohung durch die Verlassenen und der Horde zu begegnen. Samhaoir muss auf das Verlangen ihrer Ärzte und ihres Mannes hin, das Bett hüten. Zu schwer wiegen ihre Verletzungen, die sie sich in der Schlacht um Tirisfal zugezogen hatte. Zuvor hatte die junge Countess noch versucht, den ihrer Meinung nach zu großen Ehrgeiz der Offiziere und Adligen des Expeditionskorps zu mäßigen. Ohne Erfolg. Visionen vom Untergang Samhaoir wälzt sich unruhig auf ihren Laken. Echter Schlaf will sich nicht wirklich einstellen; wie so häufig. Bilder, Erinnerungen und alptraumhafte Visionen zucken durch ihren Dämmerzustand. Visionen von einem scharlachroten Himmel, der sich über dem Schlachtfeld auszubreiten scheint. Ein Heer auf dem Weg zu seinem letzten Gefecht. Männer und Frauen - vertraut und doch so fremd. Und letztlich bleibt nur das Heulen des Windes, der Klang einer klagenden Glocke und das Geschrei der Krähen... Der Feldzug im Silberwald thumb|left|350pxDie anfänglichen Erfolge der Allianz, schlagen bald in Misserfolge um und letztlich kommt der Heerwurm am Grabmal zum Halten und verbeißt sich in die Truppen der Horde. Eine Pattsituation entsteht und die in Samhaoirs Augen feigen Offiziere der Allianz, schaffen es weder ausreichend Nachschub, noch Truppen in den Silberwald zu verlegen, um eine endgültige Entscheidung herbei zu führen. Außerdem schlagen der Countess of Eastvale immer mehr Antipathie und Ablehnung entgegen, sodass Ihre Bemühungen um einen siegreichen Abschluss der Kampagne im Sande verlaufen. Es bleibt unausgesprochen im Raume stehen, aber die Countess will es den Adligen und Offizieren des Expeditionskorps ins Gesicht schreien:'' "Hättet Ihr auf mich gehört...!"'' Als der Waffenstillstand ausgerufen wird und die Verhandlungen mit der Horde beginnen, zieht sich Samhaoir, flankiert von ihrer Eskorte, zurück und verlässt den Silberwald mit unbekanntem Ziel... Und es endet Eure hochwohlverehrte Hoheit, gerne würde ich um diese geschriebenen Worte herum kommen und Euch persönlich meine Aufwartung machen. Leider lassen jedoch meine Pflichten als Magistrat von Süderstade dies nicht zu. Eine Patrouille unserer Milizen kehrte vor einigen Tagen zurück und brachte schlechte Kunde mit sich. In der Nähe zum Silberwald entdeckten meine Milizionäre, allesamt erfahrene und kampferprobte Männer, eine Lagerstelle an der zwei Untote hirn- und ziellos herumirrten. Meine Soldaten überantworteten diese dem endgültigen Tode. Bei näherer Betrachtung und mit Blick in meine Adelsbulle, stellte sich heraus, dass sie Euer Wappen trugen – das Wappen des Hauses Eastvale. Mein aufrichtiges Beileid zum Verlust Eurer Männer. Möge das Licht ihrer Seelen gnädig sein und ihren Familien Trost spenden. Nach Durchsicht aller gefundenen Gegenstände, muss ich jedoch zu dem Schluss gelangen, dass sie nicht alleine reisten und wir persönliche Sachen und Kleider einer Frau bei ihnen fanden, die von Stand gewesen sein muss. Qualität und Umfang lassen mich diesen Rückschluss fassen. Es mag nun sein, dass sie diese nur transportierten. Möglicherweise könnt Ihr, Euer Hoheit, darüber Aufschluss geben. Sollte jedoch eine Dame bei den beiden Soldaten gewesen sein, muss ich Euch mitteilen, dass meine Soldaten nach eifriger Suche im näheren und mittleren Umfeld, keine weiteren Spuren dieser Person finden konnten. Es schmerzt meiner Seele, Euch diese Nachricht schicken zu müssen und ich hoffe inständig, dass Ihr nur den Verlust Eurer Männer betrauern müsst. Ich werde weiterhin Bemühungen anstellen lassen, diese dritte Person ausfindig machen zu lassen. Unsere Mittel hier sind jedoch beschränkt und durch die Anstrengungen im Silberwald ist die Lage mehr als heikel und angespannt. Bitte lasst mir Nachricht zukommen, solltet Ihr jemanden aus Eurem Haushalt vermissen, der mit Euren bemitleidenswerten Soldaten auf Reisen gewesen war. Ich verbleibe in der Hoffnung, dass sich all dies nur um ein Missverständnis handeln wird und übersende Euch meine besten Grüße und Wünsche. Henry Maleb Magistrat von Süderstade Bemerkungen Vater und Tochter scheinen ein eher distanziertes Verhältnis zueinander zu haben. Samhaoir kommt jedenfalls nicht umhin, ihren Vater in der Öffentlichkeit mit Mylord oder Lordkommandant anzusprechen oder zu betonen, dass sie nicht ihr Vater ist und sich ihr Ansehen selbst erarbeiten will. Den Verlust von Mutter und zweier Stiefmütter scheint Ihr wenig auszumachen. Ob tot oder fort, das gesetzte Ziel ist der einzige Weg. Ihre ständigen Begleiter sind eine Reitgerte und eine Pistole von einem Kaliber, die wohl einen Oger im gestreckten Galopp aufhalten könnte. Dazu kommt das Hochzeitsgeschenk ihres Vaters - die Familienbüchse, eine zweifläufige und schwere Schrotflinte. Zitate ''- Wenn Ihr die Roten erstmal in Eurem Land habt, dann werden mehr kommen. Sollte einer von ihren Heilern verletzt werden, werden sie Truppen schicken, um sie zu schützen. Wollt Ihr das wirklich?'' ''- Brennt alles nieder!'' ''- Ich führe Krieg. Einen hässlichen und schmutzigen Krieg.'' ''- Ich bin ein viel größerer Alptraum, als mein Vater es jemals sein könnte.'' ''- Westfall. Brauchen wir dieses hässliche Stückchen Erde voller Demokraten und Anarchisten noch...?'' ''- Das Licht fordert es!'' ''- Schießt. Das ist ein verdammter Befehl!'' ''- Er hat nicht zugehört...'' ''- Ich brauche keinen Schlaf.'' ''- Halten wir einmal fest. Ihr stammt aus dem Silberwald. Hattet Kontakt mit Untoten. Hörtet von irgendeinem Fluch. Und Eure Eltern sind aus Gilneas. Soso...''